


To Whatever End

by Readandlisten98



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readandlisten98/pseuds/Readandlisten98
Summary: Aelin has a realization that she needs to share with Rowan. (Sucky summary, here’s a better one. Aelin’s pregnant and she tells Rowan).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s late and Idk if this is any good, but I’m posting it anyway and if I read it in the morning and think it’s still okay, I might continue it or write related drabbles or something. Posted last week on Tumblr (@readandlisten98).

Aelin wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead. She only had to make it another half hour before it was noon and she could dismiss the meeting and promptly vomit her insides out. She had been feeling nauseous for the past few days, and she already knew what it was. What it had to be. She had been mated for nearly 15 years and had not once taken a contraceptive tonic after Rowan bedded her. It was bound to happen, and a large part of her was extremely excited, but the other part, the part that had been touched and ravaged by war and pain and blood was incredibly terrified. How was she supposed to raise a child, rule a kingdom, and be everything her mate needed her to be? How was she supposed to soothe a child’s night terrors when her own demons plagued her dreams on bad nights? 

She opened her mouth to say something, to try to wrap up whatever the lords felt like discussing with such intensity, but only had time to excuse herself before entering a broom closet vomiting into a nearby bucket. 

Gods, this is miserable, Aelin thought leaning against the shelving. Wiping her mouth with a towel from one of the shelves, she exited the closet and went off in search of someone to deliver a message to Aedion. 

She quickly scrawled, Your in charge today. Cancel my meetings. Apologize to Darrow, he can kiss my ass. See you at dinner. Your favorite cousin, Aelin.

She thanked the maid she had flagged down and began her stroll to the healers quarters. A healer would have been happy to go to the queens chamber, but the walk there would give her time to sort through her thoughts on a child. Her child. Rowan’s child. 

***************************************

Hours later, Aelin sat at dinner next to her mate and across from Lysandra. Her fork swirling and pushing her food around her plate but rarely bringing food to her lips. 

Lysandra was in the middle of asking Rowan’s opinion of the techniques in self defense Aedion and Evangeline were teaching the girls in Carraverre when, Aedion burst out, “Not a fan of dinner Aelin? Since when have you not stuffed your face?”

“Just full from my afternoon snack, dear cousin,” she tittered back, glaring at him.

“Was it a whole banquet, then?” He asked equally glaring. 

“Honestly, you fae males and your meals and your egos and you needing stick your rutting nose in everyone’s business.”

Rowan turned to Aelin and silently asked, Everything alright, Fireheart?

“Both of you need to stop, I am fine, I am tired and I think I will head to my rooms and go to bed. Goodnight Lysandra, Evangeline, and you Nosey Cousin,” she blew kisses to her family as she left the room, actually exhausted from her day. 

Once she reached her rooms she let out a sigh, filled her bathtub and began undressing for a long, hot bath. She grabbed the book she had been eager to begin reading and reclined in her tub. 

15 minutes later, her book on the floor and her eyes resting closed, she heard her mate enter their chambers and begin removing the knifes and swords from his body. He entered the bathing room and knelt beside the tub, “May I join you?” 

Aelin nodded and leaned forward to make room for her large husband. He undressed swiftly and climbed in behind her. Her head rested against his chest immediately and his hands began running soothing lines up and down her arms.

“What was going on tonight?” Rowan asked after a while.

“I guess I just wasn’t feeling well,” Aelin replied.

“Should I fetch a healer? Is there something wrong? What do you mean, ‘not feeling well’,” Rowan nearly demanded of her.

She rolled her eyes, but could feel his anxiety building, “Relax Ro, it’s a good thing, a great thing, I’ve already been to the healers, they said I should be back to regular ole me in about 7 and a half to 8 months.” She could feel his arms tense around her, but was to nervous to turn and look him in the eye. 

Rowan buried his face in her neck, inhaling a shaking breath, “Do you mean....” his hands lowered to caress her stomach, right over the spot she now knew her child grew.

“Yes,” she whispered, feeling his smile grow on her neck, “Yes, that’s our baby in there.” 

Rowan rose with her in his arms, dripping wet and carried her to their bed. They were still soaked and he hadn’t allowed her time to dry off before he laid her down and began kissing her fiercely. He kissed down her jaw, her neck, her clavicle. He kissed and licked all the down to her naval where he stopped and whispered, “I’ll love you, my child. To whatever end.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Drabble addition to To Whatever End

It had been a few weeks since Aelin had told Rowan of their upcoming parenthood. Her nausea had come and gone and come again. If she had a good day with little to no vomiting, the next day she could barely look at a specific color without leaving the contents of her stomach in the nearest bucket, basket, vase, planter and once even a satchel. It was often challenging to hide her condition from her pestering cousin and his wife, her best friend, Lysandra. Aelin was overjoyed, overwhelmed and more than a little fed up with her “morning”(afternoon-evening-all night) sickness. Rowan was excited and extremely nervous as well. Her mate was there. Always there; discreetly sneaking her to a safe place to be sick if she turned the slightest shade greener, making not so subtle eye contact during long meetings, checking in via their bond if she so much as yawned. It was sweet... and stifling. She loved her mate, couldn’t do any of this without him, but she was ready to be done with the “sick” part of pregnancy. It should get better after this, right?

It was just after three in the afternoon. Aelin left her last meeting for the day and was heading up to her rooms to do a month’s worth of paperwork. She scented her mate down the hall and smiled to herself. It seemed they would both be drowning in their documents.

She had just about reached the door to her office when her stomach lurched. Rowan was already there ushering her to their bathroom and holding back her hair as she emptied her stomach in their bathroom. He rubbed soothing circles on her back as she panted and dry heaved. She sat back on her heals and tried to straighten her clothes out and stand but Rowan pulled her back down and onto his lap, “There’s no rush to get up. Just sit and breathe for a sec. Your done with rushing around for the day.” He was already running his fingers up and down her back again.

“Hmmmm,” Aelin nearly purred, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. She was so tired, so exhausted from being queen, being pregnant and keeping a secret that she fell asleep right there in the bathroom, on Rowan’s lap. He lifted her into his arms and laid her in bed, taking so much care to tuck pillows around her and cover her with their quilts. He then returned to his office leaving the door open to watch his beautiful mate, carrying his beautiful child rest. 

When Aelin woke three hours later, just before dinner, she saw her mate in his office working away. She meandered into her own office, expecting to see the stacks of paperwork she was supposed to have completed. Instead she found her desk empty. She walked back over to Rowan’s office and looked to the floor, where her stack of work lay, completed. 

Dinner was skipped that night. Instead, it was delivered to a mostly naked king and queen hours after the kitchen closed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Drabble addition. Comment what you would like to see me write. Either in this fic or in general!

It had been a few weeks since Aelin had told Rowan of their upcoming parenthood. Her nausea had come and gone and come again. If she had a good day with little to no vomiting, the next day she could barely look at a specific color without leaving the contents of her stomach in the nearest bucket, basket, vase, planter and once even a satchel. It was often challenging to hide her condition from her pestering cousin and his wife, her best friend, Lysandra. Aelin was overjoyed, overwhelmed and more than a little fed up with her “morning”(afternoon-evening-all night) sickness. Rowan was excited and extremely nervous as well. Her mate was there. Always there; discreetly sneaking her to a safe place to be sick if she turned the slightest shade greener, making not so subtle eye contact during long meetings, checking in via their bond if she so much as yawned. It was sweet... and stifling. She loved her mate, couldn’t do any of this without him, but she was ready to be done with the “sick” part of pregnancy. It should get better after this, right?

It was just after three in the afternoon. Aelin left her last meeting for the day and was heading up to her rooms to do a month’s worth of paperwork. She scented her mate down the hall and smiled to herself. It seemed they would both be drowning in their documents.

She had just about reached the door to her office when her stomach lurched. Rowan was already there ushering her to their bathroom and holding back her hair as she emptied her stomach in their bathroom. He rubbed soothing circles on her back as she panted and dry heaved. She sat back on her heals and tried to straighten her clothes out and stand but Rowan pulled her back down and onto his lap, “There’s no rush to get up. Just sit and breathe for a sec. Your done with rushing around for the day.” He was already running his fingers up and down her back again.

“Hmmmm,” Aelin nearly purred, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. She was so tired, so exhausted from being queen, being pregnant and keeping a secret that she fell asleep right there in the bathroom, on Rowan’s lap. He lifted her into his arms and laid her in bed, taking so much care to tuck pillows around her and cover her with their quilts. He then returned to his office leaving the door open to watch his beautiful mate, carrying his beautiful child rest. 

When Aelin woke three hours later, just before dinner, she saw her mate in his office working away. She meandered into her own office, expecting to see the stacks of paperwork she was supposed to have completed. Instead she found her desk empty. She walked back over to Rowan’s office and looked to the floor, where her stack of work lay, completed. 

Dinner was skipped that night. Instead, it was delivered to a mostly naked king and queen hours after the kitchen closed.


End file.
